lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
William Worrell
| image = File:Chief.png | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | lapd rank = Chief of Police | location = Los Angeles | affiliation = LAPD Suburban Redevelopment Fund | Status = Alive | birth = Unknown | family = | weapon = Unknown | actor = Ryan Cutrona }} Chief William J. Worrell is a character in L.A. Noire. He is the Chief of Police of the LAPD. He is also one of many characters involved in the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Biography Background Although Chief of Los Angeles Police Force, Worrell was ultimately corrupt. He collaborated with the Mayor Fletcher Bowron, District Attorney Donald Sandler and several other important individuals in the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Worrell contributed investment money into the development of new houses for returning G.I.s. However, the true intent of the group was to scam millions of dollars from the government. The plan was spearheaded by Leland Monroe. Worrell provided support using his status and authority as Police Chief to cover their illegal activities and corruption. Events of L.A. Noire Vice Worrell met with Bowron, Sandler and Raymond Gordon to discuss the Vice department's scandal, involving a prostitute known as "Brenda". Unfortunately, their options were limited, and would consequently expose police corruption to the public and generate negative press. However, a solution was offered by Vice Detective Roy Earle. Earle offered another story for them to give to press to distract the public from their corruption, but in exchange to be part of their syndicate. Earle revealed to them Cole Phelps's extra-martial affair with Elsa Lichtmann. As Phelps was trying to close the stolen morphine case, he questioned Courtney Sheldon and Dr. Harlan Fontaine (who was also part of the SRF). Worrell appeared and interrupted Phelps' investigation, summoning him to his office where he revealed the adultery charges against him. Worrell suspended Phelps from the force, taking his gun, badge and harshly chastised him, and ordered him not to make any comments to the press. Ironically, Worrell's intervention also protected Fontaine and Sheldon from being discovered as part of the stolen morphine distribution. Arson Worrell appeared at the remains of the Nicholson Electroplating Plant. However, even while demoted into the lowly Arson Squad, Phelps and Arson Detective Herschel Biggs were able to uncover indications of Leland Monroe's conspiracy as well as Worrell's connection to it. The efforts of Phelps, Biggs, and District Attorney's Investigator Jack Kelso ultimately undid the SRF's plans and threatened to expose Worrell's involvement and corruption. To prevent this, Worrell sent out the entire police force to apprehend Kelso in order to silence him. Worrell was finally confronted by Leonard Petersen who sided with Kelso, Phelps, and Biggs. He warned Worrell that the conspiracy would be exposed, but gave him a chance to bargain his way out. It would appear that Bowron and Worrell were able to make a deal with Petersen, by securing him position as new district attorney, in exchange for keeping their corruption a secret. With his position secure, Worrell made a final appearance at Phelps' funeral. Case Appearances Vice *"Manifest Destiny" Arson *"House of Sticks" *"Nicholson Electroplating" *"A Different Kind of War" Trivia *He is based off the real-life LAPD Chief of Police, Clemence B. Horrall, who served as Chief from 1941 to 1949. *His badge is labelled "CAPTAIN" and bears the number 356. *Worrell's voice actor, Ryan Cutrona, played Don Draper's father-in law in Mad Men, which also stars Aaron Staton and several other actors from L.A. Noire. fr:William Worrell Category:Police Administration Category:SRF Member Category:Antagonists Category:Dirty Cops Category:Corrupt